Bothered
by forensicsfan
Summary: A plotless piece of fluff for my Snicker's loving friends.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I certainly don't profit from them, but if I did, I would have made sure that Sara's fate was revealed in the bleeping season finale instead of making us wait all summer.

**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to Mel and Ashley because they simply rock. This is for you too Claire and for all of my other readers who love Snickery goodness; I haven't completely abandoned CSI.

* * *

It was one of Nick's favorite fantasies; one that he never imagined would actually come true, but there he was sitting and watching a movie with Sara after a particularly long shift with the lights dimmed low and a few empty beer bottles sitting in front of them. Maybe it was the beer that made her lose a little of her inhibitions, but Nick had to do a double take to believe what it was that he was seeing as he glanced over. And then after he registered that she _was_ doing it, he tried not to stare but glance over now and then to see if she was _still_ doing it. 

Sara wasn't sure if Nick noticed; she thought that he probably had, but she didn't care; she and Grissom had been broken up for nearly two months now and to put it mildly she was hot and bothered. The one thing she missed about being with him was getting to have sex on a regular basis; she'd had a rather dry spell before she and the Bugman had started seeing each other and now that it was over her world looked like a proverbial desert. She would have been blind not to notice how Nick looked at her; of course until she'd broken things off with Grissom she pretty much had been blind, so here she was doing something that was definitely pushing the envelope, but she hoped that it might just be the catalyst to see if there was something behind all of this flirting that they'd been doing for the last seven years.

Nick glanced over again and he nearly choked on a sip of his beer as he realized that Sara was doing nothing to hide the fact that her hands were palming her breasts through the fabric of her spaghetti strap tank and her thumbs were rubbing purposefully across the nubs that were now standing erect and making themselves known through her top; it was also becoming abundantly clear to him that she wasn't wearing a bra and that thought made his jaw hang just a bit as he cleared his throat which had suddenly gone dry, "You, uh, doing ok there, Sar?"

Given the increasing shade of pink on Nick's strong features, Sara could tell that she was definitely having an effect on him; his words had clearly tumbled out of his mouth without any foresight, "Feel like giving a girl a hand, Nicky?" She had a smirk on her face and her voice had a smoldering sexy sound to it that clearly conveyed that she was implying exactly what his dirty little mind immediately jumped to.

"A hand?" Nick hadn't felt a screech like that in his voice since he'd gone through puberty, but here was his sexy, awkward, intelligent friend insinuating that she could use his help in getting herself off; he was certainly not going to take the leap to full blown sex unless she pushed things that way; something he was definitely open to. Hell, he'd been thinking about her like that for years; there was no 'open' about it; he was signed up as a lifetime member of the 'Get Naked With Sara Someday Club'.

"Maybe both?" Sara arched a single brow at him; it had taken three beers for her to loosen up enough to put forth this kind of bravado towards one of her best friends. As if to answer the unspoken question on Nick's rather shit eating grin adorned face, she turned her back to him and scooted back as she heard him shift his body so she could sit between his legs.

"You're not going to beat the shit out of me later are you?" Nick knew that she was probably more than capable of it, but somehow he was willing to take the risk, especially if he woke up later and found that this was all just some fantasy that seemed real.

Sara didn't say a word; she simply reached back and pulled his hands around her waist as she leaned back against his chest, "I definitely think you need to use both hands." He had offered a time or two; she was simply calling him on the carpet and hoping that it was as good as she'd been imagining for the last several weeks.

"Ok, then," Nick murmured against her hair as he slowly caressed her abdomen through the fabric; inching purposefully upwards until his hands met the bottom swell of her breasts and he heard Sara let out a sigh. Any doubt he had that maybe she didn't really want this disappeared and he quickly flicked his thumbs across the little nubs poking at the fabric.

Sara arched into his hands and her eyes fluttered shut as she drank in the sensations coursing through her as his thumbs rhythmically brushed across her nipples; she let out a soft moan. Her words tumbled over her lips a bit wantonly, "Under the shirt," it was about all she could get out as she simply enjoyed the feel of Nick's hands caressing her body.

Nick swallowed the very large lump in his throat that had surged up from his groin the moment Sara had placed his hands on her body. He regretfully slid his hands down for the brief moment it took to slip them underneath her shirt, but as his fingers came in contact with her smooth soft skin, his regret slipped away. He felt like he'd died and gone to heaven.

The feel of his hands on her made her wiggle her hips a little and she felt his body reacting to her proximity as his lips seemed to find their way to her neck. Sara's fingers went of their own volition to the button at the top of her jeans and she flicked it open hoping to encourage Nick to get the message that this was the main event even if she was enjoying the warm up session. There was something erotic about this that she couldn't have ever imagined doing with Grissom.

"Sara, you feel so fucking good," Nick couldn't help himself and as he nuzzled against her ear; he heard the distinct sound of a zipper and felt a wiggle of her hips and he realized that she was inviting him to more than just to cop a good feel.

"Nicky," Sara had a lusty tone in her voice as she pulled at one of his arms in an attempt to get him to move a little lower.

Despite the lusty cloud descending upon his mind, Nick needed no further prodding and he slid his hand down and slowly slipped it beneath the fabric of her panties which were visibly lacy where her jeans had been unzipped and laid open. His fingers met soft and warm and as she spread her legs a little more, he added wet to his mental checklist, "Sara." His voice was a bit of a growl and he wanted nothing more than to devour her whole.

Sara bucked her hips just a little urging him to slide his hand in a little further and as he did, she was definitely not disappointed. His hand splayed out, his fingers finding their way with a practiced ease that she'd expected, yet she was completely unprepared for how it all made her feel as his other hand continued to play at her breasts and his lips nibbled at her neck. She shamelessly rocked against his hand as he expertly moved his hand, slipping a pair of fingers into her sex, "Fuck, Nick, you feel so good."

His thumb flicked over the little bundle at the apex of her thighs as his fingers continued pumping and as he felt her tense around his digits, he let out a guttural groan at how hot she was making him by coming against his hand; his beautiful, sexy friend was panting his name as she finally let it all go.

She leaned against him trying to catch her breath and considering that although she never wanted him to move his hand from where it was, it would be a little unfair to Nick and the situation pressing against her ass.

Nick reluctantly pulled his hand out of her pants, still in a little disbelief that this had actually happened; that he truly wasn't imagining that Sara had just let him get her off with his hand. He was a little disappointed when she pulled away from him and stood up, but he noticed that she hadn't bothered to refasten her pants. He swallowed hard as she turned around and moved towards him; sitting down astride him.

"I think it's only fair that I help you with this," Sara had a rather sated and sexy look on her face as she very purposefully unfastened Nick's belt and flicked open the top button on his jeans, "But since you're an old fashioned kind of guy, maybe we should do this the old fashioned way," She smirked as she reached down for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, flinging it onto the floor.

Nick wasn't about to protest, "Yes, ma'am," his shirt was the next thing to go, and before too long two pairs of jeans joined their shirts on the floor.

The movie they'd been watching had long since been forgotten and as Nick lay in the middle of his living room floor where he and Sara had ended up, that shit eating grin had returned with gusto. A rather drowsy Sara lay tangled up against him and the throw from his couch had somehow found it's way down to provide some semblance of modesty that their earlier activities had given absolutely no thought to whatsoever.

Sara let out a satisfied sigh, "Do you want me to pinch you again?" There was a hint of amusement in her voice; Nick had confessed in the post coital bliss that she had just given him his number one fantasy.

Nick's fingers trailed down Sara's back; he couldn't keep the pleasure out of his voice, "Nah, it's ok, darlin', you can just keep doing this to me and I think that'll work out just fine."

_**The End**_


End file.
